Belsa
Belsa is the femslash ship between Elsa and Belle from the Once Upon A Time and Disney fandoms. Canon Elsa meets Belle in Storybrooke as they looks for clues that could help Elsa find Anna. As well as how they and the others could stop Ingrid. As their search for Anna wasn't bring up any results, Belle tells Elsa that they should give up and focus more on Ingrid until Elsa explains how important Anna is to her, understanding where Elsa is coming from Belle continues to help her. When Elsa was beginning to believe that their search for Anna was getting to be pointless, Belle encourages her to not give up and reminds Elsa that the heart beat she felt from Bo Peep's staff conformed that Anna is alive; and that she shouldn't give up. Elsa then consults with Belle about what the Snow Queen had told her about Anna sealing her in the urn, Belle tells Elsa that it wasn't true and thinking that Belle is trying to make her feel better by saying that Elsa asks to not, but Belle assures her that she is being honest, Elsa on the other hand wasn't having it and tells Belle that because she doesn't know Anna she couldn't possibly know what might have run through Anna's head that day. Belle, however, did know Anna from when she had visit Arendelle long ago, but doesn't inform Elsa this and instead uses the things that Elsa has told her Anna and their bond to reassure Elsa that what might had caused Anna to act in that way wasn't her doing, but Elsa's stolen memories makes it hard for her to believe Belle. Before Belle leaves to take care of something, after Elsa's fading hope gets her to tells Belle that she doesn't understand and has never been to Arendelle, Belle encourages Elsa to keep looking and that they will eventually find Anna. Fanon Because of their brief encounters in Once Upon A Time and are are Disney Princesses, the pairing has gained a following. There are fans who ship them either as their main Disney versions, or as their Once counterparts. Fans of the Disney side of the ship sometimes have Belle and Elsa in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in Ralph Breaks the Internet. On AO3, the Disney side of the ship has over 22 fanfics about it. Most of the fanfics commonly have Belle helping Elsa with her ice magic or serves as a her voice of encouragement when it comes to Anna and life itself. While AO3 has little fanfics about their Once counterparts, Fanfiction.net does have 15 fanfics on the two in the ABC show, where some of them have Belle meeting or visiting Elsa in Arendelle or brings her back to Storybrooke. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Belle/Elsa (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Belle/Elsa (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Elsa/Lacey (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia * In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Belle and Elsa appear as online versions of themselves known as "netizens", where they are two of the Disney Princesses that are from the website, Oh My Disney. ** They are two of the netizens that join in the "Neither do we!" with the rest of the motherless princesses. * They are two of the Disney Princess characters who serve as Princesses of Hearts in the Kingdom Hearts series. ** Belle is one of the original six from the first game while Elsa is one of the New Seven Hearts, with her sister Anna. * Are from two of the few Disney films to become Broadway shows. * They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery Once Upon A Time OUAT Belsa by confessuponatime.jpg OUAT_Belle_x_Elsa_by_ouatandouatiwcaps.png Disney Belle_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_1.png Belle_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_2.png Belle_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_3.png Belle_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_4.png Belle_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_5.png Elsa_and_Belle_by_mostlydisneyfemslash.jpg Belsa_by_sirius-writer.jpg Belsa_by_megahra_1.gif Belsa_by_megahra_2.gif Belsa_by_megahra_3.gif Belsa_by_megahra_4.gif Belsa_by_megahra_5.gif Belsa_by_megahra_6.gif Belsa_by_megahra_7.gif Belsa_by_megahra_8.gif Belsa_by_dragonxborne.jpg Navigation